


Living on the Edge

by Francowitch



Series: voltron BINGO [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Edging, F/M, Teasing, flirting with explicit, pidge is being a tease, tech might be mature, vldBINGO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 07:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16488464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: Lance never thought he would be able to call such an awesome person as Pidge his girlfriend... Something he should have predicted was that she was full of mischief in or out of a relationship...





	Living on the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazyhomoinspace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/gifts).



> This is the 14th fill for BINGO... for Edging... as requested by good friend [crazyhomoinspace ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhomoinspace/pseuds/crazyhomoinspace)... hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> Thank you to [Glimmerystarlight ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight) who looked this sucker over!

#  Living on the Edge

 

When Lance first met Pidge, dating them was the last thing he thought he would be doing. Hell, when he had first met Pidge he had no idea that  _ Pidge Gunderson _ would be actually Katie Holt, youngest daughter of Dr. Sam Holt. Granted, things being unexpected were starting to be the norm for Lance, ever since he and four others blasted off into the far reaches of space in a giant metal lion. After everything that had happened on Earth and the loss of the castleship, the paladins had all taken residence on the Atlas. It wasn’t quite the same as the Castle, but it was more familiar than the barracks of the Garrison. The door to Lance’s room opened with the familiar hushed sound of metal sliding against itself.

“You won’t believe what Matt sent me,” Pidge spoke on entering. 

“Uhh, hi?” Lance smirked as he looked to his girlfriend, who hadn’t even noticed that all Lance was wearing was a towel his hair still dripping from his shower. 

Pidge looked up and flushed slightly, “Hey. Oh.”

“So tell me what is so important that you needed to come in without knocking? Also how did you get in without me letting you in? Even Hunk has to knock.”

Pidge snorted, “I am a genius who was able to hack into alien tech day one. What’s a door?”

“Touché.” Lance smirked, firing some finger guns her way. “So what brings you here, Pidgeon?”

Lance made his way around his bedroom, pulling out some clean things to slip into. Thankfully it was not a day where they had to worry about dignitaries and for once there seemed to be some peace in the ‘verse that they weren’t in constant ready mode. 

“So,” Pidge licked her lips, watching Lance hungrily, “Matt sent me something from when he was on Earth last. I thought you might get a kick out of it cause we have that system.”

“Oh?” Lance turned his eyes wide, “Don’t tell me, did he find Space Avengers three? The one with the funky glitch that you can use in order to beat Darkon at the end?”

Pidge grinned, holding up a cartridge with famously classic sixteen bit artwork. “Wanna boot up the system and play?”

“Yes! Wait….no! Quiznak!” Lance swore.

“No?” Pidge cocked her head, “What could be more important than sixteen bits of glorious pixelated art and your girlfriend kicking your ass?”

“Ha!” Lance snorted, “You so could not kick my ass in this game Pidgerino. I am the reigning champion of Space Avengers three. No one has ever kicked me off that throne thank you very much.”

“Champion of where?” 

“Exsqueeze me,” Lance held up his hand offended, “Uhh, I would have you know that over at the Chill and Grill there is no one with a higher score on this particular game. Also I already promised Hunk I would help him out in the kitchen tonight, and we are watching some crappy B horrors afterwards.”

“Shame,” Pidge sighed dramatically, “I guess I will just have to play by myself until you have time for lil ol’ me.”

Lance raised his eyebrows. He knew that the gremlin he loved was up to something. That was when Pidge tossed the game onto his bed and began to strip off her clothing.

“Ahhh!” Lance waved his arms jumping backwards, “What are you doing?”

Pidge looked back to Lance after taking off her tee shirt, “What? I want to be comfortable while gaming.”

“Naked?”

Pidge grinned, “Best way to play anything.”

“You are such an evil Gremlin,” Lance shook his head. He could feel his will crumbling as the blood all started to pool into his groin. 

“Yeah, but you love me.” Pidge said as she stepped towards him.

Lance gasped as Pidge ran her hand down his bare chest, shivering as her fingers trailed down. She gently tugged at the towel, letting it release and fall in a puddle to the floor. 

“My my,” Pidge licked her lips, “shall I help you with that?” 

Lance felt as though his brain was rebooting as he watched Pidge sink to her knees and take him into her mouth. Pidge loved the moans which came from her boyfriend. She relaxed her throat allowing him to thrust himself deeper, encouraging him with light touches on his bare thigh. She could hear his breathing start to change. He was close, almost as though planned the comm in the room went off. Pidge pulled off Lance, wiping her mouth before looking up. 

Lance’s face was flushed, “Why?”

“Aren’t you going to answer that?” Pidge asked.

“Huh?”

“The comm,” Pidge smiled sweetly.

She stood up and sauntered over to Lance’s bed, picking up one of his discarded shirts that didn’t smell too bad, throwing it over her bare chest. 

Lance looked from his girlfriend to the ringing comm then down to his cock that was still glistening from Pidge’s mouth and precum. Stunned, Lance walked over to answer. It was Hunk reminding him to get down to the kitchens. Looking back, Pidge was flaked out on his bed, reading the instruction manual to the game. Shaking his head, he nodded and replied he would be down in a few moments. Quickly, Lance got dressed, groaning as he tucked his still hard cock into his shorts, hoping that it wasn’t too visible. 

“Uhh, I’m going, I guess.”

Pidge waved from the bed not looking up, “Have fun.”

“O-o-okay.” Lance nodded walking out into the corridor. 

* * *

 

After the first twenty minutes of cooking, Lance was feeling slightly uncomfortable from the raging hard on which was agonizing every time the fabric of his clothing brushed against it. After a while, though, it calmed down enough that he was able to focus on his friend and having fun. 

“I’m gonna take this first batch back to my rooms,” Hunk spoke, indicating the tray of munchies they had just plated, “watch the oven for me. That should be ready to come out in ten minutes. I shouldn’t be that long though.”

“Sure thing!” Lance grinned, watching his friend retreat as he cleaned. It wasn’t even three minutes before he heard someone, “Did you forget some… thing?”

Lance’s question died on his lips as he looked up to see Pidge. She was wearing now only his shirt which hung loosely on her frame. One side slipped down her shoulder, exposing her clavicle, and on her legs, there was nothing on her legs. Lance let out a weak moan.

“Pidge…”

“Yes?” Pidge smiled demurely as she brushed past him.

The scent of her body wash and his cologne met him. His cock was once again hard and dripping with precum. 

Lance threw out an arm pulling Pidge towards his body, “What are you up to you little minx?”

“Oooh, I’ve graduated from Gremlin to minx.” Pidge smirked grinding against Lance. 

Lance felt as though he were melting as Pidge rose up on tip toes to bite at Lance’s lower lip, swiping her tongue along his mouth, proding until he opened up and kissed her deeply. Pidge snaked her hand between them, stroking him through his shorts.

“So hard.”

Lance moaned softly, “I wonder why that is.”

Pidge pressed against Lance, her strokes firm, using his precum to make his shaft slick.

Lance shivered, “I’m so close, Baby.”

Pidge continued, alternating between fast and slow strokes, her wrist twisting just slightly as it got to the tip. 

“I’m… oh, Katie…” Lance gasped, only to have Pidge let him go and dodge under his arm leaving him close and leaking precum all over his boxers. “Wha--? Pidge?”

“Hey Hunk!” Pidge called out.

“Ha ha very funn--” Lance blushed, noticing that Hunk was indeed back. “Uhh, hey buddy.”

“Hey Lance,” Hunk waved, “oh Pidge! I thought you weren’t in tonight, want to come join us? As usual I made far too much for just the pair of us.”

“Oh, I don’t want to crash your guys night.” Pidge winked at Lance the moment Hunk stepped towards the oven.

“Nah! You are totally welcome. I mean it is just eating some comfort foods and watching some bad movies.” Hunk chuckled, “Besides, I’m sure that Lance would love to have you join us.”

Lance gave Pidge a look. He had no idea what she was thinking right that moment. He practically yelped as she leaned back, inching up the edge of her shirt to flash her lacy underwear for Lance to see. 

“Lance… you okay, buddy?” Hunk looked to his friend, “You’re looking a little flushed.”

“Uhh yeah I’m great.”

“Kay,” Hunk turned to Pidge, who was now drinking a glass of water by the sink. “So you are coming?”

Pidge nodded, grinning, “Sounds like fun! I hope you have something with haunted tech.”

This was going to be a very long night with Pidge torturing him every step of the way.

 

* * *

The movie night opened up with the classic  _ The Thing from Mars _ , which was rather fun. Pidge and Hunk both called out any of the science that was used. Lance found that he was on edge through most of it, wondering everytime Pidge reached for something that she wasn’t going to start palming him right there. They were between movies now with Hunk off for a fast bathroom break as well as getting some more drinks for them. 

Pidge climbed into Lance’s lap, the hem of her [his] shirt riding up her thighs, “Why are you so tense Lance?”

Lance shuddered out a sigh, his hands sliding along her smooth thighs. “What are you up to? We are in Hunk’s room. He will be back any minute.”

Pidge leaned in to kiss her boyfriend, her hips moving against his groin, until he was a panting mess. “You feel so good.” She murmured against his lips, enjoying how he clung to her.

Lance ran his fingers under the hem of her shirt, cupping her lace covered ass. “I want you right now, Katie.”

Lance rutted up as though to make his point, his cock bruisingly hard after so much play and no release. Pidge chuckled, extracting herself from Lance’s embrace and kissing his nose lightly before standing up and stepping over him, heading to the door. Lance groaned, throwing his head back as the door swished open.

“Hey Pidge, are you leaving already?”

Pidge smiled, faking a yawn, “Yeah, I guess I’m just tired out. Gonna go back to my room and crash. Thanks for the nosh and flick! Was fun.”

Lance looked up, his eyes narrowing as he saw Hunk turn to come inside. He caught Pidge as she went in the opposite direction of her room, heading towards instead his quarters. Lance licked his lips as Hunk came inside and sat down on his bed, getting comfy once more. 

“So,” Hunk started taking the bowl of caramel popcorn onto his lap to munch, “how long before you go follow her? Are you supposed to wait five minutes or something? What’s the signal?”

Lance flushed, “What---are---you---talking about? I’m here, with you. We still have a pile of movies to go through.”

Hunk laughed, “Yeah well the boner you have been sporting all night must be painful. We can do this another time.”

“What?” Lance groaned. He could die right this moment.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Hunk was laughing harder, “seriously don’t make Pidge wait. She seems like the type to enjoy torture.”

“You have no idea.” Lance hopped up, trying to not look too eager and still failing, “Rain check though, promise.”

“Of course, have fun!”

Lance chuckled as he ran out the door towards his room. He really didn’t deserve a friend like Hunk, but he could think on how to thank him later. He had a certain troublesome girlfriend who was waiting for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos feeds my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
